iHalfoween: My ending
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Warning:This story has cheesiness. What if Sam found out that Freddie was in the purple robot costume?I love this episode and watched it on youtube again so I just got inspired to write this. Oneshot. Seddie Romance/Friendship. I don't know how you see this by. -Katrina


**Okay so I love iHalfoween and I thought of the most cheesiest thing that could have if Sam found out Freddie was in the robot suit?Warning:If you don't like cheese-y stories,don't read this for errors :/**

* * *

"Yeah, it is weared off,"I told voices turned back to..well,our voices and Spencer and Gibson found the purple robot.

"We tried to take it's head off to see who it is,"Gibby explained.

"It's Nevel,"Carly stated.

"Papperman?"Spencer asked.

"What if Nevel put someone else in there?"I clarified.

"Why would Nevel-"Gibby started but I cutted him off.

"Hello?He's Nevel does those crazy things,"I shrugged.

"Then who is in the purple robot, ?HUH?"Carly went on her tippy-toes pointing at me.

"Spencer,Gibby,and us are 's missing?"I stared at her.

"..Freddie,"Carly looked shocked at my knowledge.

"And can you tell me where Freddie is?"I asked.

"He's...I don't know! I was working the jerk basket!"Spencer yelled.

"Freddie told me it was Nevel and when he was going to tell me who it was,he hung up,"Carly explained.

"Maybe he didn't hang up,"Gibby stated.

"Then where is he Gibby?"Carly questioned him.

"..Purple Robot suit,"Gibby gulped.

"Wait,how do we know it's Freddie?What about if Nevel is trying to be more confusing and making us think it's Freddie when Nevel is inside?"Spencer looked confused.

"There's one way to find out,"I shrugged and pinched the robot at Freddie's pressure robot swatted my hand away,put his hand on his ribs,and started jumping like he was pained yet we heard no noise.

"He's muted,"Carly told us.

"We have to get the head of him,"Spencer all and Gibby started pulling on the head but ended up just carrying him.

"It's stuck,"Gibby was sweating.

"Maybe we can-"I started but stopped talking when I saw three people by the was people around them but I noticed .

"What are you looking a-"Carly turned her head to see Nevel." 't."I didn't have time.I was gonna beat the fudge out of him.

"HEY NEVEL!"I turned and looked at me shocked.

"Sam Puckett,"He muttered.I charged.

"Demetri!E-von!"Nevel yelled and two large men blocked him.

"Oh I who been to jail vs two big boys,"I shrugged.I tried to hit Demetri but he blocked by holding my fist.I reversed by flipping him over.E-von got a head start,pushing me to the ground.I got up and kicked him in the bended down and I kicked him so he would fall to the tried to run away but I got him by his pants.

"Make it easy and just hand the remote before it gets ugly,"I whispered to his was already a crowd,watching.

"Okay,"Nevel got the remote out of his pocket and held it I could grab it,he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.I looked at him shocked and he ran out the backdoor.

"Dang it,"I muttered.I ran back to them.

"What are we going to do now?"Carly sighed.

"Isn't the head stuck to it's head electronically?"I asked.

" ?"Gibby shrugged.

"Be right back,"I got a glass of water.

"What are you doing to do wi-"Spencer asked but before he could finished,I dumped the water all over the robot's and Spencer glanced at each other and pulled the head off.

"I swear I got shocked by electricity,"Freddie shivered.

"At least your out,"I pointed out.

"Hey,your voice is rude!Anyway,thanks Carly for getting me out.I can barely hear in this head,"Freddie groaned."I'm gonna dry myself."Freddie walked upstairs.

"Wait,I didn't-Sam did-"Carly tried to explain.

"It's cool the deed is good ,I know that you would have put him on the jerk basket for like 50 times,"I told her.

"I would only put him on the jerk basket 20 times!"She backed herself up.

"Whatever.I'm gonna get a root beer and some chicken wings,"I got up.

Little did I know that Freddie was listening to our little conversation...

* * *

**Okay it didn't get as cheesy as I thought it would be,but what happens FTW!It's shameful Nevel didn't get a punishment but we all know that life is 'll probably dies alone as a cat lover who has a long beard :) Oops,just told the future.**


End file.
